Boo
Boo is a little girl who makes friends with Mike Wazowski and Sulley in Monsters, Inc. In the movie, she was accidentally released into the monster world when Sulley curiously opened the door. She doesn't seemed to be scared of monsters, however, (except Randall Boggs). After going through many crazy obstacles throughout her adventure, Mike and Sulley helped her return to the human world through her door. She even likes to call Sulley by the name "Kitty". Trivia *Boo will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Boo will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. *Boo will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in [[Tino's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.|''Tino's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.]] *Boo will meet Kieran Quarles and his friends in Kieran's Adventures of Monsters Inc. *Boo will meet Ronald McDonald and the McDonaldland Adventure crew in ''Ronald McDonald Goes to Monsters, Inc.. *Boo will meet Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Boo will meet Barney in Barney Goes to Monsters, Inc.. *Boo will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Goes to Monsters Inc.. *Boo will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Boo will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Boo will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *Boo will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures of Monsters, Inc.. *Boo will meet the Peanuts Gang and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Monsters Inc.. *In the film, one of Boo's drawings is covered with the name "Mary". *In Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series, Boo will appear alongside Mike and Sulley in Connect to the Future! The Legend of the Radiant One! where she is shown to join the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its normal form. *In Kingdom Hearts 3, Boo mistake Donald Duck as Mike Wazowski cause his Monster Form has one eye. *She appears as a 8 year old girl and speaking full words in Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventures of Shrek the Halls, she managed to stop Pinkipoo's temper and rage from rising. *Boo will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg and thier Friends in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. * * * * Gallery Boo's rumored appearance in Toy Story 3.jpg|Boo's rumored appearance in Toy Story 3 Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Kids Category:Babies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Pixar Characters Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Monster Tamers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Monsters, Inc characters Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventures Team Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Little Robots' Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies